Adopting Minerva
by BlackRosesofHell
Summary: Minerva(age 7) is alone in the world. Hiei and Botan adopt her. How will she affect the gang? Hiei and Botan's relationship? Rating may go up.on hold
1. Are you my mommy?

I do not own YYH!

me: I came up with this idea while in my chorus class while we were singing a song which I can't remember the name of cause I have problems with memory crap.

Green Eyes: hahaha, you came up with this in chorus while we were singing? We didn't sing today, we watched Fiddler on the Roof!

Ethan(Green Eyes twin): geesh, you both are nuts. I'm leaving. (Gets up and walks to the door) And Rose, you better get to work (points to clock which reads 4:30 pm, then walks out the door)

Green Eyes: (Starts singing "i'm late" from alice in wonderland)

me: um... it's friday, I don't have to work, Green Eyes! So anyways, ENJOY!

Crealuean hair fanned out around Botan's head in the water. Her light body floatingat the surface of the water, blood tinting the pool a red colour. Open magenta eyes glazing over, as they stared into the dark starry night, trees swaying around in the breeze, a soft cinamon scent permeateing the air. A sad smile found it's way unto her face, giving her the sad cheerful look of a mother comforting her young child after a fall. Why did she just lay there, letting her life force flow out and letting the cold chlorined water sting her wounds?

Flash Back

Botan was walking in the Ningenkai, a park to be exact. She was following the gang when she spotted a small girl on the playground being bullied by a couple of other kids. Botan did not think the other kids were being nice, pulling the girls red hair and pushing her into the dirt walking all over her.

"Hn, onna if she is to survive in this world then let her face her own challenges"

Botan ignored Hiei who had also stopped to see what Botan was looking at. She briskly walked over to the bulling kids and pulled them away from the little red head. Botan then picked the little girl up and walked over to the otherside of the playground where parents watched their young.

"Are you okay, little one?"

"I'm okay. Are you my mommy?" Botan was a little shocked by the girls question but she wanted to be nice to the little girl who from the looks of her clothes and the bruises on her body got picked on a lot!

"I'll be your mommy, until we find your real mommy, okay?" Botan pitied the little one.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! But you don't have to help me find my real mommy, she and pa are gone.They didn't want me." small silver tears ran down the girls face.

"Sh.. It's okay. You can come with me, I would like you to meet some of my friends, 'kay?" Botan pulled the girl into her arms, comforting the child, a sad cheerful smile gracing her features. She then picked the girl up and walked over to where Hiei stood, the others already gone far upahead.

"Whats your name, mommy? Mines Minerva."

"My name is Botan, and I really love your name. It's the Roman or Greek goddess of war and wisdom." Botan and Minerva reached were Hiei stood, his scowl of disaprovement on his face as he peered up into Botan's arms.

"Minerva this is..."

What do you think, huh? Also, this might turn into a KuramaxBotan, HieixBotan, YusukexBotan, or OCxBotan so I need to know what you the reader want and if I should continue with this. So please review!

Black-Rose-Tsuki


	2. Finding Daddy

I do not own YYH!

Botan smiled at the memory of Minerva meeting Hiei. Minerva adopted Hiei as her daddy, and he didn't have a problem about that.

"Ah... the good ole days."

Botan moved her hands around in the water, moving her body around in the red tinted water. Her blood still leaked into the chlorined water, though at a slower rate, as her white magic slowly healed the wounds on her stomach and back.

"Hm.."

Flash Back

Minerva had just met Hiei and was at the moment looking at him over Botan's arms.

"Mommy, is that Daddy?" Minerva asked looking at Botan.

"I don't know. What do you think, Hiei. Wanna be Daddy?" Botan asked the shorter fire demon, winking at him.

"Hn, she does need a father and the bafoons won't do. Kurama's mother would be very supicoius. And Koenma is still a baby." Hiei stated, winking back at the a little taller onna holding Minerva.

"Then it's settled, Hieisyour Daddy." (me: that sounds very funny)

The two walked towards Kurama's house, Minerva falling asleep along the way. Hiei glanced over at the sleeping girl in Botan's arms.

"I'll take her," reaching to take the young girl out of her mommy's arms.

"Okay, Hiei." Botan was pondering what she was going to tell the little Reikai ruler when the trio reached Kurama's house. They knocked on the door, and awaited someone to answer. Shoiri answered looking suspicously at the little girl in Hiei's arms, but allowed them to enter.

"Hi Hiei, Botan. Whose little girl is this?"

"My parents and Iadopted her today at the orphanage,her parents were killed in a car accident couple years ago."

"How old is she? She looks so small."

"She's 7 years old." Hiei answered as Botan didn't know.

"Well she's very lucky to have you for a sister, Botan. Suiichi and her friends are upstairs in his room. Why don't you leave your sister down her? She can sleep on the couch."

"It's okay, I wanted to show the others my new sister."

"Okay, just call down if you need anything!" With those last words Shoiri entered the kitchen humming away, while Hiei and Botan made their way up the stairs and down the hall that led to the fox's room.

"Hi, guys. This is Minerva."

Yada yada yada. I would like to thank Animoon for reviweing! 'Claps'

So this is probably going to end up being either a KuramaxBotan or HieixBotatn, though Hiei is already Minerva's Daddy, lol. Please review!

Black-Rose-Tsuki


	3. Meeting Minerva

me: Hi everybody! I'm soo sorry for not updating sooner, a lot of things have come up. I would like to thank Animoon and Smiles4100 for reviewing! Both get a years supply of ice cream in their favorite flavors! Also,I have changed my pen name to BlackRosesofHell cause I felt I needed a change.

Green Eyes: Hm... Do I need to change my pen name? (ponders question)

me: Green Eyes needs a little help. But she has a beta reader, Priestess Rin, and I don't. Anyone want to be my beta reader?

Green Eyes: I'll be your Beta Reader! (starts jumping up and down)

me: no thank you, Green Eyes. You already read over my fics, but I would like someone else to read over them. (Green Eyes helps me write some of my fics, and I help her. But she needed a Beta reader and got one)

Botan had moved herself to the side of the pool, her wounds completely healed as she used her white magic to heal them. Using her arms and the side of the pool, Botan pulled herself out of the red tinted chlorined water, the memories of the boys first meeting the boys fresh in her mind.

"Minerva, you truly are the goddess of war and wisdom."

FlashBack

"Hey, boys."

"Ohayo, Botan-chan, Hiei-chan. Who is that in your arms, Hiei-chan?" Kurama asked hisshort blackedhaired friend, unsure of who the little girl was, or how she was related to Hiei

"This is Minerva, her parents abandoned her and Hiei and I are her parents."

"The shrimps a daddy? How'd you do it, shrimp? Must have had to stand on a step stool to.." Kuwabara fell back into his chair, a large lump on his forhead from the metal bat in Botan's hand.

"Hahahaha, the carrot head baka got it!" Yusuke continued laughing, eventually falling on the floor holding his sides.

"I need to get Minerva home, she should be sleeping on a bed." Botan took the little red head from the shorted fire demon. "Bye, boys!" Botan walked out of the room not waiting to hear 'byes' from the boys.

Hiei's POV

I watched as Minerva's mommy walked out of the room with her. 'That's my kid, too. I should go to.'

Kurama's POV

I also watched Botan walk out with Minerva in her arms, and was pondering what to ask Hiei about the girl when he too walked out. 'I wanna be a daddy, but looks like Hiei beat me too it.' Kurama sighed as he thought about Botan, wishing he could entangled his hands in those cerulean locks. He was snapped out of his day dream when a now conscious Kuwabara sat up in his chair.

"Hey, where's shorty?

end of chapter-

Wow, I haven't updated in a while. Opps, sorry! Please review!

review responses:

Smiles4100: Thank you so much for reviewing! I know Hiei and Botan are OOC, do you think you could be my Beta reader and help me fix it? Please, pretty please? I'll add hot fudge to your ice cream!


	4. The new house, Koenma's surprise

I do not own YYH!

me: (crickets in the background) hello? anyone there?

Green Eyes: I'm here and so is my brother Ethan aka Shadow365 or something like that.

Ethan: ...

me: okay, well here's the next chapter. It's a continuation of the flashback from the previous chapter, but in Hiei and Botan PoV.

Koenma's Palace, Botan's room- (flashback)

Botan gently laid her little one on her bed, tucking the sleeping girl in. Looking up she glanced around her apartment like room wondering what she would need to keep the little red head.

(okay these next couple of lines will describe her apartment)  
Botan's room: Light green walls, a twin sized bed against a wall, and a maghogny desk, decorated the room while a pull out door led to the closet.  
There is a living room which contains a couch, two chairs and a TV. The kitchen is bulit for one cook (it's really small) and has a gas stove. (Green Eyes: why is it gas? me: gas runs when the power is out. Green Eyes: Owhhh...) And that is it, except for a bathroom that is sterile white in color (sterile?)  
(END OF APARTMENT DECRIPTIONS)

Botan walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, all the time wondering what Minerva would like to play with or eat. She never noticed the black figure that followed behind her.

"Onna, onna. Earth to Mommy!" Botan jumped when she finally realized that another person besides Minerva was in her room.

"Yes, Hiei?"

"Looks like Mommy is already trying to pamper her baby." (me: hmm... Hiei is OOC. opps.)

"What do you think she would want, Hiei? Do you think she's happy here?" Botan turned to look at the slightly shorter demon (me: Hiei is just a tad shorter then Botan in this fic.)

"Hn, stop worrying onnna. She wants to be here with us." Hiei sat down on the chair since Botan's room did not have any windows.

"Thank you, Hiei. Hm... I'm going to ask Koenma-sama to give us a bigger room. One with three bedrooms and lots, I mean LOTS of bright colors." Botan began to jump up and down, the dopemeins(me: I learned this in science, but I don't know what science I'm in. the word is pronounceddope-a-means.)produced by this action making her more hyper then her natural ferry induced high. (me: wow, look! it sounds like a doctor's description of me!) Hiei looked at the onna, his 'spouse' through Minerva, thinking -I'm going crazy! There must be SOMETHING to calm her down!-

"Onna, just go!"

"Okay, Hiei-chan or should I say Daddy?" Botan left before the annoyed fire/koorime demon could reply.

"This is going to be a long wait." What Hiei did not realize was how fast his heart was beating, or the prespiration on his hands.

end of flashback-

"Hm...da di da." Botan hummed as she made her way into Koenma's palace. The memories of those first couple of hours foremost in her thoughts. Hiei had found a way to keep her calm and not hyper all the time. Botan couldn't remember what it was, but laughed as she entered the building.

Koenma-sama had given them a house on his land around the palace. It was two story, 6 bedrooms, 4 1/2 baths, two living rooms, one dinning room, and a large kitchen. Oh, was it beautiful and just perfect for the small family. She remembered how she had told the little ruler of her and Hiei's adoption of Minerva.

new flashback-

Botan had left her room, her head light headed from the jumping or so she thought. She had gone straight to Koenma-sama's office, and now stood before the large doors that compensated for his height while he was in natural form.

"Botan here to see Koenma-sama," Botan said into the small speaker beside the door.

"Come in, Koenma will see you momentarily."

"Thank you Jorge!."

"Your welcome, Botan-chan." The large doors opened to reveal several orges running about doing their jobs and a smaller set of doors at the end of the room. Botan walked over to the smaller set of doors and walked right inside.

"Hello, Botan-chan. Why have you come to see me, the mighty ruler?" a little toddler said as her sat in a large chair behind a paper free desk(oh... no... where'd all his paper work go?)

"Ohayo, Koenma-sama. I request a larger room as my family has grown from just me to a daughter and her daddy." Koenma faints upon hearing those words, but gets back up immediately.

"Um.. Botan, I'm glad that you are following rules and have found a husband(1). Your request for a larger room is granted. I'll have Ayame show your new family to the room. It'sa nice 2 bedroom apartment room."

"Gomen, Koenma-sama. Minerva's daddy and I aren't married, he just wants to live with me and Minerva." Confusion clouds the little ruler's face.

"What do you mean, Botan?"

"Minerva is the name of my little girl, and she adopted Hiei to be her daddy." Koenma faints again, this time for a long period of time (5 seconds) before jumping back up a smirk planted on his face.

"Well, Botan, we'll see how this turns out. There is a house on the premices that is there for the gardener whom for some reason moved away. (oh... wonder what happened, but that is a story for another time) It has adequate rooms for you and your family. Heck even the gang will be moving in there, now that I thought of it." Koenma rushed out the door, and could be heard yelling at Jorge to get the Gardeners house cleaned up.

"Hm... okay."

end of second flashback-

Botan walked through the halls looking for the gang.She had been flying back from a mission just for her, and had fallen a great height into the pool.

me: hmm... to continue or not, that is the question. I think I'll stop for the night, as I have a stupid play which I must preform in tomorrow. I control the most important part of the play. Do you know what that is? First one to answer the question correctly gets mint fudge, yummy!

Green Eyes: I know, you control the... (BlackRosesofHell slaps hand over Green Eyes' mouth.)

Ethan: I know, too. She controls' (BlackRosesofHell slaps other hand over Ethan's mouth.)

me: hehehe, blabbermouths. Please review!

Review Responses:

Chimaira009: Thank you for your comments! Sorry for the chapters shortness!

Wolf: Thank you for your kind comments, I hope this chapter is cool!

REVIEW, PRESS BLUE/PURPLE BUTTON!


	5. Coming back

I do not own YYH!

me: Hi people! Guess what!

Ethan: Are you gonna tell them what you controled in the play last night?

Green Eyes: Oh.. she messed up, too!

me: actually, nobody guessed it. But here's a hint: Without me you wouldn't be able to understand the scenary.

Green Eyes: Oh... the prize should be bigger!

me: hm... what should it be? how bout a whole chapter dedicated to the right answer?

Ethan: Why don't you just write a fic starring them?

Green Eyes: Yeah that'll work!

me: okay, the right answer wins a fic starring them! now onto the feature program!

Start-

Botan continued to walk in the nearly empty palace, on her way to Koenma-sama's office. She could hear Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing somewhere in the large building.

"Wonder where Hiei and Kurama is? Shouldn't they be witht he others?"

"Your finally back, onna. What took you so long?" Botan turned around and faced Hiei. A shadow in his face portarayed his worry for Minerva's mother.

"I fell off on my way back. Why did you worry that I wouldn't come back?" She opened her arms and gave the slightly shorter demon a hug. "Minerva has her troops ready for the battle. She said to tell you 'hi'. I'm soo worried about her Hiei. Do you think she'll pull it off? Her a mere human against all those demons?"

"She'll be fine, onna. We raised her didn't we?" Hiei pulled back so that he was an arms length away from the battered deity.-I wonder what happened to her.-

"Yes, I remember her growing up with dadddy and uncles." She sighed as she remembered one particular moment in which the gang had been training Minerva in strategy.

Flash back-

Minerva was dressed in simple black sweats, her now long hair pulled back in a ponytail the danced as she was going through the routine. By this time, Minerva was 12 and was quite the blood and gore fan.

"Remember, Mins (Minerva's nickname at the time), keep your head up. Never lower your head and lose sight of your team members, or you will lose the battle."

"Yes, Uncle Kurama."

Botan watched from the air, as Minerva and the gang fought eachother in a 3 on 2 battle. Minerva and Kurama were together against Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

"Try to hit me, Kuwabara! I'm not some weak defenseless little girl anymore.!"

"I can't, your a girl and I have my honor code." Minerva hit Kuwabar on the head, forcing him inot the dream world.

"Shove it up your butt!" Minerva yelled at the fallen orange haired man.

end of flash back-

Botan stood in front of Hiei, a white haze over her eyes. Hiei tapped his foot impatiently waiting for her to come out of the daze.

end of chapter-

me: well good so far. let me see... hmm... looks like the winner for Botan's mate is...

Ethan: you are so mean.

Green Eyes: hm... wonder who?

me: yeah this would be longer but I'm at school.(shifty eyes) they are watching me.

Ethan: hmm... still wonder who. Please review! oh and the next chapter will be pre-read by a Beta reader named smiles4100! (claps)

blackrosesofhell


	6. Dragging anger away

I do not own YYH!

me: Hi everybody! This chapter has been read and approved by smiles4100(aka Nandi)!

Ethan: Hi! Are you single?

Nandi: ummm... maybe?... (backs away from him)

Green Eyes: Leave the poor girl alone!

me: well, Botan's mate is...

All: HIEI!

me: well onto the chapter!

Chapter start-

White glazed pink eyes looked off into the distance, as Hiei became more annoyed with the onna in front of him. -What was she thinking of?- Hiei reached a hand up to Botan's forehead, resting the fingertips right above the pink glazed eyes. Instantly he was caught up into the onna's memory.

memory/flashback-

The area was familiar to the fire/koorime demon. Of course he would remember this field since it was the field in which the fox, detective, the baka, and himself trained in. It was located right outside Master Genkai's temple, on a grassy plain in the forest.

"Try to hit me, Kuwabara! I'm not some weak defenseless little girl anymore.!"Apparently it was one of the days in which the gang were teaching Minerva, or Mins as she was called, strategy. Hiei smirked at the situation, Minerva who was 12, stood over the orange haired man as he  
had fallen on the ground from her punch.

"I can't, your a girl and I have my honor code." Minerva punched Kuwabara on the head, forcing him into the dream world. Hiei now chuckled at the situation.

"Shove it up your butt!" Minerva yelled at the fallen orange haired man. -She was very promisingeven at the age of 12.-

Suddenly Hiei was sucked back into reality, a now angry deity in front of him. Her pink eyes shook, her foot tapped as she opened her mouth to yell at the demon. But fortunate for Hiei, Koenma happened to walk by at the moment looking for the distraught deity.

"Botan, there you are! How's Minerva? Has she gotten the troops ready? Oh... father is eagerly awaiting the battle..." Koenma blabbered as he dragged Botan behind him, an angry look on her face. Hiei chuckled as the onna was dragged away against her will. Oh he remembered after a couple of months living with Botan and Minerva how he had finally gotten the onna to shut up.

Well this is actaully part 1 of chapter 6, but I haven't been able to type up the other part because I got a early birthday present from my parents today. To get it, we had to travel 100 miles south. And then we went to everybodies fav. shopping place. Walmart. Oh.. yeah the present was a bass guitar from a store down south called the Pickin' Palace..

Reviewers of the series:

Animoon

smiles4100 (beta reader!)

Chimaira009

Wolf

Crystal Koneko

sadandlonely

Hiei's Ice Maiden

The next part of chapter 6 should be up by monday. Thanks to all who review! Now press the blue/purple button and review this extremely short chapter. Oh and the next part has a warning of FLUFF. Ja ne

BlackRosesofHell


	7. what minreva wants and maybe needs

I do not own YYH!

me: Warning! There is fluff in this half!

Ethan: Ohh... reads ahead.

Green Eyes: HENTAI!

Nandi: How soft are your pillows? (yes, Nandi has previewed this chapter!) 

me: What? 

Nandi: This is rather short for more stuffing. 

me: (shrugs in not understanding) 

Hiei memory/flashback

It had been almost 2 years since Botan and Hiei had adopted the little red head. Minerva had grown and was almost as tall as Botan. The small family was inside to keep warm while a blizzard raged outside. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara had gone to their Ningenkai homes to be with their families.

"Hey, Mom?"

"What is it, Mins?"

"Can I go swim in the pool?" (Koenma had added an indoor pool to the large house, just in case something like the freak storm outside were to happen)

"Sure, Mins. Go right ahead." (oh no, Hiei and Botan alone...)

"Thanks, Mom. Bye Mom, Dad," and with a small bow to each (hm... manners, I need some) of her parents, ran to the pool, her bathing suit under neath her kimono.

The roaring of the fire was the only noise in the living room in which Hiei and Botan sat, reading. (Hiei, reading? I don't think that is possible.) Soon harsh breathing joined the roaring fire in the room. Hiei looked up from his book on "The History of Katana's" ( not a real book, i think) to see Botan with a hand over her heart, breathing heavily.

"What is it onna?"

"Oh... sorry Hiei. I was just reading a romance novel and things kinda... heated up."

"What is that supposed to mean? Some stupid ningen emotion?"

"No, Hiei. It's when a man and a woman are... um..."

"Out with it, onna."

"It's where they um... do... become... one." By now Botan's face was bright red, embarrassement clearly written there.

"Oh... mating?"

"Y-yes." That left Hiei thinking. -If just reading about it does that, then what would the actual event do?- Both remained silent for several hours, Botan finished her book and Hiei thinking about the conversation. By the time Hiei was ready to ask Botan more questions about her book, Minerva came in hair dripping on the carpet.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy!"

"How was swimming, Minerva?" Hiei never called his daughter by her nickname, to him that meant he was giving her less respect.

"It was great, dad. Hey can Uncle Yusuke come over and train with me?" (oh, yeah they added a training room to the house, too. sorry)

"Tomorrow, Mins. It's still snowing pretty heavily." Botan glances at the clock and seeing that it was 8 o'clock added, "Why don't you go get ready for bed. Daddy and I will come up and tuck you in, kay?"

"Okay, mom." Minerva dashed up the stairs to her room.

-20 minutes later, up in Minerva's room, just Botan and Minerva-

"Mom?"

"What, huney?"

"Why don't you and dad do the lip thing that Uncle Yusuke and Aunt Keiko do?"

"Well, your dad and I aren't exactly "together". He's still your dad, and I'm still your mom. And you are still our little girl." Botan tickled Minerva under the arms, giggles answered her.

"Uncle Yusuke told me that him and Aunt Keiko are going to get married and have little kids. Why aren't you and daddy married?" Minerva looked at her mom, confusion written on her face.

"Your daddy and I aren't involved in that kinda thing, Mins. Do you want us to?"

"Yes, cause then we can be like all those families we see on the TV at Uncle Kuwabara's house."

"It will take a very long time for that kind of relationship to develop, okay?" Minerva nodded. "But I guess we could try." The door to Minerva's room opened, Hiei in the door frame.

"Hi dad! Good night dad!" Minerva snuggled in under her blankets as Hiei and Botan stood by the bed. The two older people began to tuck the younger girl in before both kissed Minerva's forehead and left the room, shutting the door. It was now 8:30 p.m.

"Hiei, we need to talk." Hiei nodded and began walking down the hall towards the stairs. They walked down the stairs, a couple of feet between them, then entered the kitchen. Hiei pulled out a cartoon of 'goo goo ice cream' (it's my favorite flavor of ice cream. chocolate, caramel, fudge, and nuts.) and two spoons.

"What is it, Botan?" (he said her name...)

"Well, Minerva wants us to get married." the clatter of a spoon hitting the floor.

Opps, I lied. There's no fluff iin this chapter, maybe it was chapter 8 that had fluff hm... oh well. The next chapter has the fluff in it.

Preview of next chapter:

"We can't dissapoint Minerva, Hiei."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"We can pretend, you know? Have a wedding and just pretend"

Reviewers:

Animoon

smiles4100 (beta reader!)

Chimaira009

Wolf

Crystal Koneko

sadandlonely

Hiei's Ice Maiden

Saeka 

Well, next chapter should be out sometime later this week as I have testing on Tuesday-Thursday. Please review! Ja ne!

BlackRosesofHell (I have red/orange hair now!)


	8. convincing Hiei

I do not own YYH!

Chapter start-

"What do you mean get married?" Hiei bent down and picked up his spoon, tossing it into the sink and grabbing another one.

"We can't dissapoint Minerva, Hiei."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"We can pretend, you know? Have a wedding and just pretend"

"But what about Kurama and the bakas? They will expect us to become mates  
through the 'mark'." At this Botan stopped herself from saying that they could pretend thattoo, but they couldn't. The 'mark' gave them the ability to contact  
each other telepathically, to tell the other of ones emotions. And that couldn't  
be faked. Meanwhile, Hiei sat on the counter eating his 'goo goo' ice cream at  
a fast rate.

"Oh... Hiei. What are we going to do?" Botan groaned before jumping up and  
down with excitement. "I know, I know! We can take a vacation together. Just you and I. And will try to get to know eachother and fall in love." Hearts shown in Botan's eyes at the plan. What Hiei didn't know was that Botan had started to fall for him over the past two years as they played Mom and Dad for Minerva.

"Hn, onna. We can just pretend the wedding, and go through with the 'mark' but I am not going on vacation with you alone." Hiei's heart was racing, -Did I just say that? Go through with the 'mark' when only one is in love with the other?-

"Why not, Hiei? It would be fun and romantic!" Botan's voice took on a pleading tone.

"No vacation. You can call the fox and Yukina over tomorrow to start planning the ningen ceremony." Hiei put his ice cream away and was about to go to bed when Botan suddenly 'remembered' an immportant part of the wedding.

"Hiei!" Hiei stopped on his slow journey out and turned to face a extremely hyper Botan.

"What? I would like to go to bed."

"Can I have a good nights kiss?" Botan's face turned a slight pink before  
beoming as red as Hiei's eyes.

"Why?"

"It's part of the wedding, Hiei. The groom, that's you, has to kiss the bride, that's me, to seal the wedding vows." Botan's knees began to wobble at the thought of kissing the fire/koorime demon. But much to both their amazements, Hiei walked over and gave Botan a peck on the lips, whispered good night and disappeared.

"Oh... my." Botan promptly fainted from the shock, but did not hit the ground.

Hiei's POV

I had just ran around the corner before peeking back at the onna, to see what her reaction to the kiss was, but I saw her falling, eyes rolled back into her head. -Look what one simple kiss does to her... Maybe I can use it to make her shut up when she talks to much.. hmmm- I lifted the sleeping Botan into my arms and carried her up the stairs and down the hall to her room. After tucking the onna in I made my way back down the hall way towards my bedroom but stopped as I heard Minerva call out my name. Walking into her room, I discovered her awake and sitting up in her bed.

"Daddy, are you and mommy going to get married?"

"Sure, Minerva. Both in my way and the ningen way." (over the past two years Minerva was schooled on demons and ningens traditions and customs.)

"Am I going to have a brother or sister anytime soon?"

"Hn, depends on your mother. Do you want a younger sibling?"

"Yes, cause then I can protect them."

"From what?"

"The prophecy made when I was born to my real parents."

me: wow the fluff was so small. But what about this prophecy? Will it affect the yyh world(I do not own YYH, just Minerva and the plot) as we know it in the story?

Green Eyes: I can't wait till your other story gets out! It's a good story and plot line, but it's sad. It's dedicated to a friend of ours who died recently.

Ethan: Yes, I agree that it's a good story, but what about this one?

me: yes, I will work some more on this story this weekend. the other story  
will also come out this weekend, if i get the time to finish typing it up and have Nandi read over it. Please review! oh and go read "Your Green eyed Lover" and "Hiding behind a mask" stories.

Nandi: I hear the story is going to be a big hit when it does come out!

me: I hope it is, it is dedicated to one of my adopted sisters. 

BlackRosesofHell, author  
Smiles4100, Beta

Review Responses:

Piercing Rain: Thanks for your kind words and I'm sorry for taking so long to update, stupid state testing was this week! Hope you like this chapter!

Hiei's Ice Maiden: Well, here's the next chapter, sorry for taking so long to update, state testing was this week and it took forever to get everything done and over with. Hope you like this chapter!

smiles4100: Thanks for loving the chapter! You don't have to review, I mean your my beta reader. Thanks! 

BlueGreenGrey: Thank you for reviewing! Just one more review and I'll have 20! 


	9. Wedding plans

DON'T OWN YYH! JUST MINERVA AND THE PLOT!

Chapter 9-

me: look 23 reviews! I'm soo happy! a big chocolate ice cream cake goes to smiles4100 for being the 20th reviewer and the best beta reader a writer could ask for!

Ethan: And ice cream sundaes go to sadandlonely, Hiei's Ice Maiden, and dark angel-justice for reviewing! (green eyes is sick with a nasty cold, so I will be commenting for her)

me: well here's the next chapter, read and corrected by Nandi! (claps)

chapter start-

"Yes, cause then I can protect them."

"From what?"

"The prophecy made when I was born to my real parents." Hiei was confused by this. A prophecy made by ningens? Only a few ningens like Kuwabara could possible say a prophecy. Who were Minerva's parents?

"Who were your parents?"

"My father was Jupiter, the king of the gods, my mother was the ax that split me from his head." (I'm sort of mixing Athena, a greek goddess, and her birth into the story cause I can't remember how Minerva was born. -shrugs-)

"I never thought that they were real... But if you are really what you say you are, then you are older then me."

"Actually, I'm reborn evey 1000 years or so. And I'm only 9 so far in this life."

"Why were you abandoned here in Japan?"

"I don't know, daddy. I'm just glad to be here with you and mommy and the uncles."(she doesn't spend a lot of time with Koenma)

"Hn, well you need to go to bed. Your mother wouldn't appreciate you staying up so late. Good night, Minerva."

"Good night, daddy." Hiei walked out of the room closing the door, and entered his bedroom down the hall. He promptly fell asleep on his bed.

next day-

Botan woke up, took her shower, and called Kurama and Yukina asking them to come over. She also made breakfast for Minerva, Hiei, and herself. And when 11 o'clock rolled around, was she happy to her the door open and her name called.

"Botan! We're here." Botan walked out into the living room and greeted Kurama and Yukina. Minerva and Hiei were outside, Minerva learning sword techniques from her dad.

"So, Botan-chan why have you called us to come over? You didn't explain much on the phone." Botan bounced in her chair as she told her two closest friends about last night.

"And so Hiei and I are going to get married and marked for Mins sake. She really wants us to be a family, and to have younger siblings."

"When should we set the wedding? What color are athe bridemaids dresses?Can I make your dress?" questions flowed from Yukina's mouth as she caught Botan's excitement. Botan sat answering the questions as they came, Kurama just sat and listened to the two girls.

"Probably in November, yes you can make my dress."

"How big will the wedding be?"

"Just the gang, Genkai, Koenma, and shiziru if she wants to come."

"What about the best man?"

"I believe Hiei already has someone in mind." Botan moved her head in Kurama's direction.

"Oh... who will be your bridesmaids?"

"You, of course, and Keiko." And on and on. Soon the date was set for November 1st, the bridesmaids would wear white kimonos, Botan would be wearing the traditional red kimono made by Yukina, and the best man and Hiei would wear black tuxes.

"Well, Kurama, what do you think?"

"I think the plans are set and pretty good. I'll grow the roses for the wedding in my garden, what color would you like?"

"Botan-chan, you should get white roses!"

"Yes, white roses. What do you think, Hiei? I know you're here and so is Mins." Hiei stepped into the kitchen, Minerva behind him.

"Mommy, are you planning the wedding?"

"Yes, Mins. I think you'll be our flower girl. Would you like that?"

"I would love to, Mommy!" Minerva hugged Botan, getting sweat all over her.

"Mins, why don't you go take a shower and get changed. It's only 2 o'clock so I think we should all go out and eat at Keiko's resaurant!" agreements met Botan's ears as she got up and began to herd Minerva upstairs.

"Okay. I'll be down with Mins in 20 minutes! Hiei can you please come up?" The fire/koorime demon made his way up following his soon to be wife and mate as Kurama and Yukina gathered their stuff.

upstairs with Botan and Hiei-

Botan gently pushed Minerva into her room and shut the door before entering her room, Hiei behinds her.

"Do you like the plans, Hiei?" Botan walked over to her closet and began pulling out an outfit.

"Hn, there okay." Hiei sat down on the bed and watched Botan pull out various jeans and shirts, trying to find a good match.

"November 1st is only 3 weeks and 4 days away (it's October 7th), so I guess we need to go shopping around. What color would you like the walls in our room?" The question just popped out of her mouth as she finally settled on a pair of faded lo-rise jeans and a bright blue paris shirt.

"Hn, I don't care as long as its not pink or purple... How bout green? (that's my fav. color)" Hiei watched as Botan changed out of her light blue kimono, and now stood in her underwear. Realizing what he was doing, Hiei averted his eyes from the sight.

"Green sounds good." Botan was saying as she pulled on the pants, zipping and buttoning them before turning around to face Hiei.

"But what shade of green Hiei?" Hiei looked up, then quickly looked down agian seeing that she didn't have her shirt on.

"Forest green." Hiei was surprised when he felt a gentle hand pull his chin up. Botan still had no shirt on, and Hiei closed his eyes.

"Forest green would be too dark for the room. How bout Kelly green? It's not to light or too dark.

"Hn, okay."

"Hiei look at me," Hiei looked at her due to the serios tone in her voice, Botan's gentle had still on his chin.

"Hn, get some clothes on, onna." Botan turned a slight pink but still held Hiei's chin in her left hand.

"This is what your going to be marrying. Get used to it." Botan let her hand drop and put on her shirt in front of Hiei. The shirt caught on her bra, and before Botan was able to pull it down, Hiei himself pulled it down. His warm hand rested on Botan's waist unsure of whether he should have done that or not.

"Thank you, Hiei. See it's not that bad is it, koi?" Botan blushed majorly as she tried the word koi out on Hiei. Hiei also blushed, but only a light pink.

"No, it's not." Before Botan could say anything else, Hiei had already left the soon to be marriage room. Botan smiled and walked out to talk to Minerva and see if she was ready yet.

down stairts-

Kurama and Yukina still sat on the couch, their coats in their laps as they waited for the soon to be mates.(Remember it was a blizzard yesterday and last night?) Yukina smiled as she pictured the wedding in her mind.

"Hm... outside or inside?" Yukina spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Huh?" Kurama turned to face the shorter Koorime demon as his side.

"Sorry, Kura-chan. I was just thinking about the wedding. Should we have it outside in the snow or in Koenma's ball room?"

"Either way would look lovely, but I think the wedding guests would be cold if it was held out there in the snow."

"Hmm... yes, so the ball room it is. It should probably take place in the smaller one, if it's just the usual gang and the girls along with Master Genkai."

"Yes, your reasoning is sound, and I'm sure Koenma will permit us to use it." The rustling of fabric and the thumps of feet hitting wooden stairs told Kurama and Yukiina to look up at the stairs. Minerva, Botan, and Hiei came down the stairs in that order, ther trio dressed in ningen clothing to blend in.

me: wow that was probably the longest chapter I've ever typed! My fingers are tired. Good night. (Rose promptly falls asleep at the keyboard as Ethan pokes her trying to get her up.)

Ethan: -shrugs- she watched the Lord of the Rings extended edition all yesterday and last night. It's like 14 hours long. she didn't go to school either. so... I guess this leaves me and Nandi to sign off then...

Nandi: Please review! I promise the 50th reviewer candy, so keep reviewing for a while. (Or just go back and pointlessly review past chapters, although that is frowned upon. Oh well.)

Both: BYE! -waves-

BlackRosesofHell, author  
Smiles4100, beta reader  
Ethan, commenter

Review Responses and answers to questions that have been asked:

Saeka: Minerva was my latin name when I was in Latin class and I just loved the name so I put it as the little girl. Also, chapters 6-the rest of the story will be checked over by my beta reader Nandi, the first 5 chapters had no beta (cries hysterically) but now I have the best beta a writer could ask for.

Animoon: Thank you for reviewing!

smiles4100: You were the 20th reviewer! go you! Thanks soo much for becoming my beta reader!(huggles)

Chimaira009: Well thank you for calling the story cute and all!

Crystal Koneko: Thanks for reviewing and for voting for Hiei!

Wolf: Thanks for calling the story cool, and look your at the bottom of the page again!

sadandlonely: Thank you for the encouragement!

Hiei's Ice Maiden: Thanks for the encouragement, also. And i'm trying to update every other day or two, so there should be anothe chapter on Monday!

Piercing Rain: Thanks for your encouragement and yes this is Roman/Greek mythology mixed with YYH. Your the first one to figure it out and put it into the review! Thanks!

BlueGreenGrey: Wow, love your pen name! Thanks for reviewing and the encouragement!

dark angel-justice: Thanks for reviewing and the encouragement. I hope this chapter is long enough!


	10. Telling the other bridesmaid

I do not own YYH!

Chapter 10

me: double digits and 26 reviews! yeah -does happy jig-

Green Eyes: Hi, everybody! -said with nasally voice-

Ethan: Go back to bed before you get us all sick.

Green Eyes: Fine -walks over to couch, sits down and turns on TV. Starts watching Lord of the Rings extended edition-

me: that's gonna take awhile...

Nandi: -moving hands in sign language- And I lost my voice, so I hope I don't get anymore sick. Oh well, I don't feel bad. -Shrugs-

Ethan: Here's the next chapter!

chapter 10 start-

"Well lets go!" Botan brought her arm down in a slash across her body, a flick of her wrist opening a portal. "Lets get going! Well go looking for tuxes and other stuff, and then we will go to Keiko's!" Botan bounced her way though the portal, Minerva and rest following behind her.

-the mall-

"What about this one, Koi?" Botan held up a black tux. Hiei surveyed the black tux in Botan's hand, a light blush as his reponse to the name in which she called him.

"Hn, it will do... Now lets go and get Yukina's dress." Hiei walked out of the mens section in the formal wear store and into the womens section. Botan sighed and followed Hiei. In the womens section, Hiei and Botan found Yukina looking at white kimono with blue dragon's embroidered on the cloth.

"Wow, Yukina! That would look soo cute on you. Lets get you that one!" Botan began dancing around, and recieved scared looks from the shoppers and sales people in the store. -I guess I should calm her down before she gets us kicked out of the store- Hiei thought to himself as he walked over to the still dancing onna. A quick peck on the lips and Botan was stalk still, a dreamy look on her face.

"Um... interesting way of calming Botan-chan down, Hiei-chan." Yukina gushed at the sight. "Good thing Kura-chan isn't here."

"Why do you say that, Yukina?" Hiei asked, bewildered by her statement.

"He has a crush on Botan-chan, and I think he would probably act irrationaly to the scene." Hiei took a moment to think about the newly aquired information. -The fox has taken a liking to my onna. I'm going to have to mark her soon.-

"Hm..." mumbled Botan still lost in dream world. -Won't be to hard either.-

"Lets check out. I have Koenma-sama's credit card that he gave me for wedding expenses." Yukina took the tux from Botan's and the kimono up to  
the check out, leaving Botan and Hiei in the dresses.

"Hn, onna. Get over it, cause this is what your marrying." Botan snapped out of her daze as she heard the statement, a bright blush rising in her cheeks.

"Okay, Hiei." Botan mumbled and followed Hiei to the front of the store where Yukina stood with two dress bags in her hand. "Okay, lets go get Kurama and Minerva. He said they would be in Books-a-Million." Hiei growled when the "K" name was mentioned.

Keiko's Parents' Restaurant( wow lots of apostrophes)

Keiko watched as her blue haired friends, plus Kurama, Hiei, and Minerva entered her parents' restaurant. She lazily sat at a stool by the counter, as the group walked over to her.

"Hello, Keiko-chan. We're here to eat."

"And we have some good news to spring on you, Keiko! It invovles me and a  
guy!" Keiko led them to a table in the corner, away from the other customers, and sat between Botan and Yukina. (It's a round table, King Arthur, and the oder in which they sat was as follows: Keiko, Yukina, Kurama, Minerva, Hiei, and Botan who sat next to Keiko.)

"So what is this good news? And why do you have two dress bags in your hand, Yukina?" (they portalled themselves there.) Botan glanced at the boys and Minerva, Yukina, and then back to Keiko. "Well why don't you tell them, Minerva?"

"Mom and dad are getting married on November 1st. And your a brides maid!" Keiko fell of her stool in a feint right as Yusuke walked in.

"Hey," Yusuke yelled," what have you done to Keiko?" Yusuke ran over and picked Keiko up from her ungraceful heap on the ground. He then sat in her seat, Keiko still unconscious in his lap.

"We just told her some good news!" Minerva defensively.

"What good news?" And before Hiei or Botan could answer, Minerva told Yusuke about the wedding plans.

me: well it was interesting writing this one... what do you think, Nandi?

Nandi: It was good. I liked it a lots! 

Ethan: Whatever, just let me on the computer! -Ethan continues to whine about not getting on the computer- 

Nandi: Nope! -sticks tongue out at him-

me:-backs away- hehehe... he needs some help. Please review!

BlackRosesofHell, author 

Smiles4100, beta 

Green Eyes and Ethan, commenters


	11. the mark

I do not own YYH!

Chapter 11

Still at the restaurant, still Hiei flashback (really long flashback)-

"So, my assisstant and my friend are getting married so that Mins can have a normal family?"

"Yeah, that's basically it. Um... Uncle Yusuke, when are you and Aunt Keiko getting married?"

"After she graduates from High school and maybe college. I don't know... I hope soon!."

"Yusuke! You hentai!" Botan screamed at Yusuke. "How dare you think of that!"

"Isn't that what you and Hiei are going to be doing in a couple of weeks? Huh?" Botan turned a nice shade of tomato red while Hiei sat, his hand on his katana. Kurama looked a little pale, his eyes a little wide. Upon seeing Kurama's reaction, Hiei stood up pulling Botan and Minerva up with him.

"Hn, we are leaving."

"I guess we're going now. Talk to you all tomorrow!" Botan was able to yell before Hiei pulled her and Minerva out of the restaurant.

-outside-

"Why are we leaving? We didn't even get to eat!" Botan whined as Hiei began walking towards an alley. Hiei stopped and turned towards his daughter, Minerva.

"Minerva, why don't you go see Uncle Yusuke and Aunt Keiko."

"Yes, daddy!" Minerva ran back into the store, skipping the whole way. Hiei continued on the way towards the alley, Botan following him like a goat on the way to the slaughter. Upon reaching the alley and making their way to the end, Botan opened a portal home.

"Why did you send Minerva back?" Hiei turned around to face Botan, his hands behind his back.

"I'll tell you when we get inside." Hiei then turned back to the swirling mass in front of him and stepped through into the house. He waited paiently as Botan stepped in and then closed the portal. Botan turned to face Hiei, all the while thinking of why they needed to be alone.

"Can I know now?"

"Hn, yes onna." Hiei motioned for Botan to sit on the couch, she gratefully accepted. He then sat down right next to her, barely 2 inches between them. Reaching over, Hiei snagged Botan's left hand (he sitting to her right).

"So what is there to know?" Botan couldn't help but shiver, the tingling of her skin against Hiei's sent her overboard.

"I need to mark you." Hiei said calmly. And again Botan feinted.

me: Hahahahha, she feinted again! I'm so mean to Botan, everytime Hiei does something Botan feints, lol!

Ethan: okay you can get off, now. I have to update my story too.

me: Ignore him, he's being a baby. He has to update his story everyday, morning and night. It's so annoying.

me: buh bye, loyal fans, lol!

BlackRosesofHell, author  
Smiles4100, beta  
Ethan, commentor/ victim of comical torture.


	12. Breaking the silence

I do not own YYH!

Chapter 12

me: look! 30 reviews! -does crazy happy dance, accidently bumps Kuwabara off the cliff-

Ethan: NOOOO... you killed my favoirte character! -hysterically crying-

Green Eyes: YES, he's finally gone!

me: opps... hm... to kill kuwabara or not? oh... I need peoples for the wedding, they will be 'friends' of Botan and the gang from Ningenkai, Rekai, and Makai. So just fill out the form at the bottom on the page in your review!

Chapter 12

Hiei asked Yusuke and Keiko to take care of Minerva while Botan was in the bathroom. Botan and Hiei go back home, Botan knowing where Minerva was and but feinted when Hiei told her why.

"Onna. Onna!"

"Huh? What did you say, Hiei?" Botan got up and walked into the kitchen to get some ice cream. Hiei followed her in.

"We need to talk, onna." Hiei paced the floor behind the chair in which Botan sat eating ice cream. "The fox has an interest in you."

"Oh... I thought he had an interest in Yukina. I mean ever since Kuwabara started hanging out with that cat demon Diamond, Kurama's been spending time with Yukina." Botan continued eating her ice cream.

"Hn, yes I know. That's why I need to mark you." Botan paused, spoon midair.

"M-mark me?" (Amnesia anyone?) The glob of ice cream on the spoon fell back into the bowl. "Can't we wait till the wedding?"

"No, onna. I need to mark you before Kurama gets a chance to. We don't have to mate," Hiei paused as Botan's face became red, "but the mark needs to be placed."

"Um, okay Hiei." Botan turned around in her seat to face the demon. Hiei in turn, came closer to the onna, moving cerulean hair away from her neck. Botan trembled at Hiei's touch, her heart racing in fear, or so she thought.

"It's okay, Botan. It'll sting, but just for a short while." Hiei flashed what he thought was a reassuring grin before bending his head towards the creamy skin of her neck. Using his tongue, Hiei quickly cleaned the area before sinking fangs into the onna's skin. Botan hissed at the pain that now filled her neck and shouldes. Soon the pain left and was replaced by a warm sensation.

"Is that all, Hiei?" Hiei's hands still rested on Botan's shoulders.

"Hn, yes onna. That is it." Hiei's hands dropped from Botan's shoulders before grabbing her ice cream and walking out of the kitchen with it.

"Hey, that's mine!" Botan yelled running after Hiei.

End of loooonnnnggg flashback-

(In the present time Minerva is 17, and Hiei and Botan have been married 8 years)

Hiei shook his head, smirking at thememory. He treasured the memory of that first day as mates since one thing led to another, which led to another, which answered one of Minerva's wishes(wink, wink). Hiei sighed contentedly as he walked towards Koenma's office where he knew he would find his mate and the princeling. Along the way, Hiei slipped back into that memory of the first day.

back to the previous flashback that was several chapters long-

Botan ran out of the kitchen and into the living room to find her stolen ice cream and Hiei. She found him sitting in a recliner eating away at the rocky road ice cream.

"Hiei, give it back!" Botan whined.

"What if I don't want to? (stubborn much?)" Hiei raised an eyebrow as if daring her to take it away.

"I'll be forced to take it." Botan jumped on Hiei who raised the bowl above his head, taunting the enraged ferry. As Botan leaned forward and up to grab the bowl, the recliners foot rest came out and the back of it went horizontal.( author laughs at the compromising situation)

Description of the scene: Botan straddled Hiei's lap, her hands resting on either side of Hiei's head. Hiei was horizontal under Botan, his hands still over his head with the ice cream securly held above the floor which happened to be carpet...-

"Onna, I thought you wanted to wait till after the ningen ceremony..."

"Hiei! How can you think like that?"

"Hn, let me thnk..." Hiei gently dropped the bowl onto the carpet (see the need for carpet?) "Well you jumped on me, and now appear to want a ride." (reason rating went up...-author blushes-) Hiei's hands went to rest on Botan's waist.

"Uh... um..." Botan didn't know what to say but her body knew what to do. It was as if her body acted of free will. Botan tucked her hairbehind her ears before closing the space between herself and Hiei. Her lips crushed Hiei's lips, a kiss that Hiei eagerly respinded to. Hiei ran his hands up and down her sides. But unfortunatley for Hiei, Botan jumped and ran into the pool room.

"The hunt begins..." Hiei said to himself as he ran after Botan...

me: -yawns- well I'm really sorry this didn't come out sooner.

Green Eyes: the form!

me: yes I'll get to the form... what do you think, Nandi? How many people do we need?

Nandi: we said small wedding, sooo...ten! Or five! or two! or twenty bagillion! Wait, thats not a number, twenty google! Yes! -nodds happily-

me: Okay, well you heard her... get moving already! Also, I will only be able to update on weekends until summer break! -ducks as random objects are thrown- sorry!

form-

Name:

Human/Demon:

Ethnic background(Human)/ Kind of Demon:

Weapons:

Attacks:

me: short form... but I will also need people for later on in the story. Bye for now!

BlackRosesofHell, author

Nandi, Beta

Green Eyes, commentor


	13. Finding Botan

Chapter 13 

me: wow, it's been 11 days since i last updated... sorry... Well... I'm not 16 anymore! I turned 17 on Friday, April 8th! 

Green Eyes: Wow... -cries- your older then me... but happy b-day! 

me: thanx! -smiles- 

Green Eyes: your welcome... -goes and starts messing with embers gifts- 

me: i've been 17 for a day and it feels no different... welll sorry for taking so long, here's the next chapter! (in the backround Ember is yelling at Green Eyes for gettin into her gifts) 

"The hunt begins..." Hiei said to himself as he ran after Botan... 

Botan laughed as she heard the heated koorime running after her. The sound of soft running echoing down the narrow corridor towards the pool room as Botan waited in the pool room. Soon the slamming of a door also echoed through out the room as Hiei entered the room, searching for his mate. 

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" 

"Run, run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me!" (me: wow stupid phrases) Botan giggled softly as the water around her gently rose and fell, tickling her skin, as Hiei entered the pool. A flash of cerulean hair caught his attention and he immediately went after it. Hiei went around the bend in the pool expecting to find his mate, but came up with only a blue towel. 

"Hahaha... poor Hiei." Botan giglled as she stood on the side of the pool, her kimono dripping wet. She untied her obi, letting it fall to the ground and pulled of the outer and under kimonos and let them also fall to the floor. Botan now stood in her undergarments and was looking at Hiei with a serious look on her face. 

"Take your wet clothes off before coming in the house! Tootles!" Botan again ran away from the koorime who sat in the water shocked that she had willingly stripped in front of him. But soon he too was out of the pool, and stripping for a non-exsistent audience. He now stood on the pool deck in his boxers and then dashed out the doors behind his mate. 

with Botan- 

Botan was trying to find a good place to hide, one in which it didn't matter that she was in wet undergarments. She looked under the bed... there was carpet. -Can't get the carpet wet How bout the bathroom... hmmm.- Botan stood with a thoughtful look on her face, trying to find a hiding spot apparently wasn't easy. So she just removed the wet garments, disposing them in a hamper in her room. She then took a sheet, wrapped it around herself and hid in the closest. 

with Hiei- 

This 'Botan hunting' was getting fun. Hiei could smell her from where he stood at the bottom of the stairs. She was hiding in her(soon to be 'their' room)room in the closest. He took another sniff and discovered that she no longer smelled of the chlorined pool water but of the 'mountain fresh' detergent used to wash the laundery.A frown replaced his smile, she had changed into dry clothes. Fourteen steps and a stretch of hallway later, Hei stood outside the door wondering if he should enter or not. 

with Botan- 

What is taking him so long?- Botan thought to herself before exiting the closest and moving towards the door. Shallow breathing could be heard on the other side of the door. -What is Hiei waiting for?- 

"Hiei?" Botan asked unsure of what he was doing. She opened the door to reveal to the slightly shorter demon outside her door that only a sheet kept him from looking at her body. Hiei found himself smirking before advancing on the ferry onna, cornering her against the bed. 

"Your mine, Botan." 

me: I don't write lemons... would you like to write the lemon, nandi? 

Nandi: Lemons are yucky. -rinkles nose in disgust- They're too sour for me. 

me: okay... so there won't be any lemons unless someone is willing to send me one through the email.If there is more then one... I don't know what i'll do... Byes! 

BlackRosesofHell, author 

Nandi, beta 

Green Eyes, commentor 

Review Responses 

Robin Autumn: Thank you so much .! I'm going to go read your stories after i'm done putting this chapter up. I like Green Eyes(Green Eyes and Red Hair)'s story May it be mainly b/c of the HB pairing (which i'm a proud addict of) and the song she chose for the story. Thanks again! 

Hies's Ice Maiden: I'll probably make Hiei more possessive as I go along, but this is only thebeginning of 'Adopting Minerva'. I plan on making this just mainly how Hiei and Botan get together through the adoption of Minerva, then the sequel will be on the war in the future which will probably still be focused on H/B and maybe Minerva/ oc. Thanks for reviewing! 

sadandlonely: Thanks for your review and all in caps, lol. 

Raver: Thank you so much for adding your info. so that I may have at least one person who is a not a yyh character in the story. I'll disclaim your character when I get to the wedding which should be in a couple of chapters. Thank you again! 

Reviewers in General: I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed this story and has added their two cents! 

NOTICE TO ALL WHO REVIEW! 

I still need more people for the wedding, and the sequel. The form is below! 

Name: 

Human/Demon:

Ethnic background(Human)/ Kind of Demon:

Weapons:

Attacks:


	14. Morning After

I know I said that I would update on weekends, but somethings came up that greatly upset me. Two of my friends died within a week of eachother, both died in car accidents. So I'm sorry bout that. Green Eyes should have the next chapter up on her story soon.

Chapter 14 

me: look, Nandi, 6 reviews for chapter 13! I'm soo happy! -does happy jig- 

Nandi: 6 reviews! 

Green Eyes: I wish I had that many reviews for a chapter -pouts- 

me: okay... people go read Green Eyes' story May it Be...except for Robin Autumn who has already read it. Well here's the next chapter... I hope it's long... I spent all week working on it. 

chapter(this is a flashback of Hiei's but I have added other scenes in which neither Botan or Hiei are in)- 

The morning after found Botan and Hiei still upon the bed, a sheet covering thier nude bodies.A smile graced Botan's face as her mate snuggled closer to her, his arms wrapped tighly around her waist. Claiming marks scabbing over as the ki from the other fused with the original ki in the body. 

"hm..." Mumbled Botan as she appreciated the warmth spreading through her body, Hiei's ki fusing througout with her own ki. Blue hair matted and snarled upon her head, a yawn escaping her mouth as her brain began working. Stretching her back and arms, Botan woke up along with Hiei. 

"Onna. Go back to bed." Hiei mumbled into Botan's back, his arms tightening around her waist. 

"Hiei... It's 10am. We need to go get Minerva before they start to worry." Botan untangled herself from her mates grip, and began picking up the discarded clothes, emptying them into the hamper. Upon not seeing Hiei up, Botan turned to look at the bed where Hiei still sat. 

"Onna..." Hiei mumbled, a small smile on his face as he breathed in deeply of a scent that Botan herself couldn't smell. 

"What?" Botan walked over to the koorime, looking in his eyes and seeing happiness. -What could he be so happy about?- 

"What is your favorite name, Botan?" Hiei still smiled softly at his mate. Botan looked confused but answered Hiei's question. 

"I don't have one, I have many. Why?" 

"We will have little ones coming in the next year(I'm mixing the amount of time between humans and demons. so the babies should be born by January or Febuary)" Hiei stood from the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist. (To make Botan feint or not... that is the question. I think I'll be nice.) 

"Oh, my... More then one Hiei?" Botan shivered as her skin tingled from the touch of bare skin against bare skin (they haven't gotten dressed yet... opps) 

"Hn, do you not trust my senses?" Hiei let go of Botan and glared up at her. Botan stepped back, and turned to her closest. 

"I do trust you Hiei. I just don't think I'm going to be ready for that kinda thing... I mean Minerva is easy to be a mother to because she's older. Raising a child, or in our case children, I'm just not sure I will be able to handle it." Botan looked down, her back still turned towards Hiei. She began to pull on clothes, not really caring what it was as long as it was clothing. 

at Keiko's house where Minerva stayed the night (Keiko's parents are on a business trip) 

"Keiko, wake up!" Minerva shook the older sleeping girl who lay on the couch in front of the tv. 

"Mm..." Keiko mumbeld into the couch. She turned towards the back of the couch and continued to sleep. 

"Keiko! It's important!" Mins yelled. 

"I'm up, I'm up!" Keiko sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What is it Minerva?" 

"I'm going to have younger siblings. I can't wait till they are born..." Minerva continued to ramble on as Keiko processed the information, not fully comprhending. 

"Mins... Mins... Stop!" Keiko put her hand over over Minerva's mouth. "What did you say?" 

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Minerva said slowly and loudly as if she was talking to a deaf person. 

"Really? When did this happen? How did you know?" Keiko stared at the girl in front of her trying to figure how Minerva could possibly know so soon. (Only Hiei knows what Minerva really is) 

"Last night. I know because I can sense it. I wonder how many siblings I'll have?" Minerva sat down waiting for Hiei and Botan while Keiko still sat on the couch, still not fully understanding the situation. 

with Kurama and Yukina at Genkai's temple- 

Kurama sat with Yukina beneath a tree by Genkai's temple. They sat quietly chatting about the upcoming wedding (It's October 8th) and how it will affect the whole gang. 

"I can't wait! Little ones running around our feet, giggling and playing. Oh I can't wait!" Yukina squealed with excitement at the idea. "I just wish I had my own little ones, my own mate." Yukina sighed, Kurama just sat listening. 

"But don't you produce asexually?" 

"Well I'm supposed to, but I'm over hundred years old, so I should have to smaller versions of me. But, as you can see, I don't" 

"So maybe you don't produce aasexually like all the other Koorime do. Do you plan on marrying Kuwabara?" Kurama looked away. -What have I got myself into. First it's Botan, now Yukina... Most be mating season- 

"No... I don't want to. He's just not serious enough... I want something more. You know like all those girls in the books. I want to fall in love." Yukina stared off into space, her eyes cloudy and distant. 

with Botan and Hiei- 

Botan now dressed in a clean kimono, stood before a mirror looking at herself. Her kimono instead of the usual pink, was a dark blue in color and her inner kimono was a light blue. 

"Two contrasting shades of the same color." Hiei said from where he sat on the bed, dressed in his usual baggy black pants and shirt. 

"Hai, Koi. Just like us." Botan turned to face Hiei, her hair down and covering her face from his view. A gentle hands moved cerulean hair away from her face, to reveal magenta eyes red and puffy. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks. The same gentle hands wiped the tears away, then slipped around her waist. 

"Botan, you will be a great mother. Just look how happy Minerva is." Botan burried her head on Hiei's shoulder. 

"Okay, Hiei. I believe you. Lets go get Minerva." Botan and Hiei left, hand in hand. 

end of flashback- 

Hiei watched as Botan stood and reported what Minerva's position was. 

"Yes, the army is ready.The army consists of 120,000 demons on foot, and several thousand human spirits who were somehow connected to Minerva." Botan stood there, that ever questioning look upon her face. "Why are they connected to Minerva? Hiei get your butt over here, causeI know you're behind me." Hiei came and stood by Botan. 

"Minerva. Where have you heard that name before?" Hiei looked over at Botan, trying to hint at what Minerva really was since the little goddess hadn't informed her mother. 

"Minerva... Hmm..." Botan put a finger on her lip looking up, trying to fingure out what Hiei was getting at. "The Roman goddess of war and wisdom... is associated with owls! That's why she had to get that owl. Oh now I get it." She turned and glared at Hiei, "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"She didn't think it was exactly important at the time." 

me: Well I know it's longer then usual. Next weeks chapter should be about the same... Read the classifieds after the review responses! 

BlackRosesofHell, author 

Nandi, Beta 

Green Eyes, commentor 

Review Responses: 

Dragon Tamer 102088: New reviewer! It's okay if you don't review every chapter -looks at review list- most of the reviewers don't review every chapter and I don't mind. . I was planning on having Ayame come, but I'm trying to award those who review by adding their characters. And if you have any ideas as to what would make the story better then just add them in your reivew. Thanks! 

Hiei's Ice Maiden: Thanks so much for the char. info. for the story and sequel. So far I have three characters to add to the stories and each char. will have a role in the sequel. I'll see what I can do for your character and her role. Thanks again! 

sadandlonely: Again all in caps, lol!Thanks for reviewing! 

Wolf: For some reason your review was not complete -looks threateningly at fanfiction-this happens every once in a while. Next time email me! Thanks for coming back! 

Raver: lol... I wrote! 

Robin Autumn: Thanks for the char. info. for the story. Yeah all of us H/B addicts have to be proud. Thank you! 

Classifieds: 

Lookingfor the number of children Botan should have, and what gender they will be. After the descision has been made on the number and the gender, names will be polled. 

Still looking for peoples if they want to have a role in the story and sequel. Character questions posted on Chapter 13. 

Polling reviewers if I should kill of Kuwabara(-hides body behind closest door- opps already did)and pair Yukina and Kurama. 

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	15. Plans later on

I do not own YYH! blah

Chapter 15

me: I know I said I would update on weekends and  
weekly, but my internet is kinda not being  
cooperative. It happens when you live in the middle  
of nowhere.

Green Eyes: -scowls- at least you have a story to  
update...

me: Her story got warned due to the lyrics in it...  
they made her delete it or have her account removed  
permanently... soo she's upset majorly. But here  
is the next chapter.

Chapter 15

(fyi: it's going to stay in the past now... no more  
flashback scenes. and it will show some scenes  
without Botan, Hiei, or Minerva)

Genkai's temple, common room-

It was two days till the wedding, and all the  
participants and guests were eagerly awaiting the day.  
Most of the guests were already at Koenma's palace,  
their rooms alloted them by Koenma there.

Yukina sat with Botan whose nerves were frazzeled by  
the whole situation.

"Oh... Yukina, I don't know... everythings in place,  
but it just doesn't feel right." Botan wrung her  
hands as she sat on a cushion in front of a low table.  
Hot tea steamed from a kettle and from two cups that  
sat near it.

"It will be fine, Botan-chan. The babies are probably  
upsetting you," Yukina rested her small hand on  
Botan's small swelling stomach. "Do you know how many  
yet?"

"No, I hope it's not more then two or three though...  
I don't know how I could raise them." Botan sighed  
before she sipped some tea. "Hiei is excited if you  
can't tell by how he has been limiting the places I'm  
allowed to go."

"He just wants to make sure you and the babies are  
safe. I wish I had a mate and expecting little ones."  
Yukina once again went off into a dream state where  
she stared off into space, her eyes coulding. (Beh?)

"I heard that Kuwabara might be looking at rings,"  
Botan said softly trying to get the girl to bite. She  
had noticed the books Yukina had been reading, and  
thought that the small tidbit of information would  
help the girl with her wishes.

"Oh..." Yukina shied away, uncomfortable with the  
information. "I don't think he is really serious about  
us, I mean he's kinda sweet and all but not really  
serious. All the time I catch him looking at other  
girls, girls taller then me. Girls that are more  
vuluptorous then me. He's not serous." Yukina shook  
her head.

"Well I'm sure that there is someone out there for  
you. It took adopting Minerva for me to finally get a  
mate, and I don't mean that in a bad way. I love  
Minerva, and I love Hiei." Botan uncouscously  
(subcouscously?) rubbed her stomach. "What about  
Kurama?" Botan had seen the fox take glances at the  
koorime, how he sometimes reached out to touch a lock  
of her hair but would draw back like he was about to  
touch a snake.

"I don't know. Kurama is nice, sweet, caring, and is  
easy to talk to. He's almost like a guy version of  
you, just kinda more down to earth." Yukina smiled at  
her best friend, the dreamy look returning to her  
eyes. "Your roses are about to blossom," Yukina said  
quickly changing the subject from love interest back  
to the wedding.

"Really? I can't wait to see them." Botan silently  
acknowledged her friends discomfort about Kurama talk.

Keiko and Minerva who were getting last minute  
alterations on their dresses-

Minerva stood before the mirror, her reflection  
showing her in the white kimono with silver and blue  
flowers embroidered on it, small white fabric roses in  
her hair. She giggled.

"Oh Keiko! I can't wait. Only two more days!"  
Minerva twirrled around,sending the soft red curls  
around her shoulders flying. "How many younger  
brothers and sisters do you think I'll have?" She  
paused her twirrling to look at Keiko.

"I don't know. I'm sure you'll have a couple of each  
in a couple of years." Keiko stood behind Minerva in  
her own white kimono, her brown hair curled slightly  
and with small fabric white roses in her hair. "One  
day you'll wish you didn't have any siblings." Keiko  
laughed when Minerva scruched up her face, ready to  
yell. "But you'll still love them."

"Do you think I'll be a good big sister?" Her eyes got  
all round and fearful. Keiko hugged the girl who was  
getting close to her height.

"You'll be a great big sister! Now lets get out of  
these dresses and go get some ice cream" Minerva  
quickly agreed.

me: READ THE CLASSIFIEDS! oh and the wedding is the  
next chapter!

BlackRosesofHell, author  
Nandi, beta  
Green Eyes, commentor

Classifieds:

Lookingfor the number of children Botan should have,  
and what gender they will be. After the descision has  
been made on the number and the gender, names will be  
polled.

Still looking for peoples if they want to have a role  
in the story and sequel. Character questions posted on  
Chapter 13.

Polling reviewers if I should kill of Kuwabara(-hides  
body behind closest door- opps already did)and pair  
Yukina and Kurama.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Varifying the plans

this is a kind of varifying and info note. Please read! VERY IMPORTANT!

NEXT CHAPTER IS WEDDING, PLEASE VARIFY CHAR. INFO. AND ANSWER THE CLASSIFIEDS PLEASE! RESULTS ALSO IN NEXT CHAPTER!

Reviewer's characters in the wedding and sequel:

Robin Autumn- (Add personality, please -puppy dog eyes-?)

Name: Tsuki  
Human: Asain  
Hair: short wavy black hair with white streaks, sliver sheen  
Eyes: murky purple eyes  
Clothes: black tank top, gray shirt over, tight black pants with gray scarfcoveredinblacksymbolsand animals on it, dull black boots, thigh high  
Skin: silver symbols matching scarf on left arm, leg, and eye  
Weapons: summon things, skilled in katana, phase through walls  
Attacks: small energy balls formed on middle finger, steals souls (whether in body or not)  
Other: small gray cat with black eyes, two inches tall, sits on right shoulder or head, telepathic, teleport, called Zar

Hiei's Ice Maiden- (Could you add somethin on her personality, please -puppy dog eyes-)

Name: Onyx (Kyra)  
Ethnicity: Demon  
Kind of Demon: Moon/Ice  
Weapons: Double batanjutsu katanas  
Attacks: slashing wind

Raver- (I don't really watch TV much... soo could you describe your character's personality a bit more?)

Name: Oblivion  
Ethnicity: immortal energy being  
Ethnic Background: steals appearance random anime (male/female)  
Weapons: none  
Attacks: chibification, Oblivion strike

Dragon Tamer103088-

Name?  
Ethnicity: cat demon/human  
Hair: red  
Eyes: green  
Clothes: Black dress with long sleeves to hide dagger(s) hidden on left wrist,Black pants worn under dress, thigh dagger, black ankle boots  
Origin: Tokyo, Japan  
Occupation: Thief  
Powers: Emotions cause bad things, so character is unemotional.

Classifieds:

Looking for the number of children Botan should have, and what gender they will be. After the descision hasbeen made on the number and the gender, names will be  
polled.

Still looking for peoples if they want to have a role in the story and sequel. Character questions posted on Chapter 13.

Polling reviewers if I should kill of Kuwabara(-hides body behind closest door- opps already did)and pair Yukina and Kurama.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
